


Part 2

by NineTalestoTell



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: :D, It is sad too, Just wait until the third one's up, M/M, The second part, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalestoTell/pseuds/NineTalestoTell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you two are close, but I have never seen you this worked up.” Lafayette said. He was sure he didn’t know about just how close they were. </p>
<p>“It’s more than that, Laf.” Alex said, and sighed. “I L-” He started, but he was cut off by a nurse entering the tent. </p>
<p>“Mr. Hamilton, sir.” She said. “You can come to the sick tent now.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Again, written for tumblr so it's short. Still, I hope you enjoy!

Alexander had to wait a day. A long, long agonizing day. He went by the sick tent at least three times, and each time he was turned away. They said they didn’t need any distractions, and they would let him know as son as possible about John’s condition. It wasn’t soon enough, though. Washington was worried, John was a valuable aide-de-camp and a friend, but he had bigger things to worry about. Lafayette was more of a comfort. He’d seen a little too much but promised to keep it to himself. 

“Mon amie, John will be fine. Hei s a strong man.” Lafayette said as he watched Alex pace back and forth. 

“He is but you didn’t see it happen.” Alex said. He couldn’t concentrate enough to work. He hated not being able to do anything.

“I know you two are close, but I have never seen you this worked up.” Lafayette said. He was sure he didn’t know about just how close they were. 

“It’s more than that, Laf.” Alex said, and sighed. “I L-” He started, but he was cut off by a nurse entering the tent. 

“Mr. Hamilton, sir.” She said. “You can come to the sick tent now.“ 

Alex looked back towards Lafayette.” I have to go.“ He said, before he left with the nurse. 

She walked quickly, and held open the tent flap for him when they got there. "Fifth bed, second row.” She said. 

Alex entered as she followed, however she went right to work. Alex quickly walked to the bed that the nurse told him John was in. When he first saw John, his heart seized. he was sill , his eyes closed, and his bandage bloodied. No. No, please let him not be here to say goodbye. 

But then John groaned and moved. Alex had never felt so relived in all his life. John blinked a bit and squinted up at Alex. 

“John? Are you alright? ” Alex asked. He was worried and he knew he sounded it. 

“Other than the bullet wound, I’m fine.” John replied and Alex sighed. Oh thank God he was fine. 

“Thank God.” He said. “But I swear you are an idiot I thought I lost you!” Alex said as John sat up. 

“Why did you not send word that you were fine? I thought you were dead I-” Alex said, trying not to yell and trying not to cry. He was terrified of losing John. He was the one person in this world he would die for. 

“Hey, I’m sorry.” John said, wrapping his good arm around Alex shoulder as Alex sat down beside of him on the bed. Alex rested his head on John’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

“Don’t you ever do that again.” Alex said softly. He could feel tears running down his cheeks. He thought he had lost him. 

“I’ll be fine one I heal up, I promise.” John said, rubbing Alex’s shoulder. “I’m here. I’ll always be here.” John said, although he didn’t know if it was a promise he could keep.


End file.
